baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Numbers Nursery
Numbers Nursery is the eleventh episode in the video Series It was released in 2003 and released in 2009 it exposes babies to count 1 to 10 Trivia # On one of the bonus features, it uses the counting clips # In many ways, this is similar to Lizzy's letters # Some things in this video are on the Lizzy's book of numbers book Segments # Numbers Nursery # Lizzy The Tiger Nathan The Horse And Sugar The Cat Sees The Numbers. # Opening Titles # Wooden Monkey Toy. # Lizzy The Tiger And Easter The Rabbit Rides The Train # Violet The Mouse And Thrillin The Hen rides the hot air balloon. # 1 Apple # Music Video: 1 # 1 Walker # Violet The Mouse And Julie The Sheep eats a flower. # Nathan the Horse And Easter the Rabbit shows the number 1. # The girl bangs a drum and says 1,the boy wears a hat and says 1 hat. # Bard The Dragon, Jane The Monkey, Lizzy The Tiger And Violet The Mouse counts 1 hat. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) # Wooden Monkey Toy. (Again) # Lizzy the Tiger and Easter the Rabbit rides the train (Again) # Betsy the 2 cows and Roger the 2 roosters brings 2 apples, lollipops,pickles and gumdrops. # 2 Apples # Music Video: 2 # 2 Walker # Thrillin The Hen And Misty The Mouse And plays the toy plane, Violet The Mouse And Roger The Rooster plays the soccer ball. # The girl says 2 oranges, the boy says 2 eyes. # Violet The Mouse And Roger The Rooster rides the bicycle. # Nathan The Horse And Misty The Mouse shows the number 2. # 2 Dancing Ladybugs Toy. # Vincent Van Goat And Jane The Monkey counts 2 ladybugs. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) # Lizzy The Tiger And Thrillin The Hen rides the train (Again Again) # 3 ducks counts trumpets, drums and flutes. # 3 Apples # Music Video: 3 # 3 Walker # The kids crawl. # Lizzy the Tiger and Thrillin the Hen builds a snowman. # The girl claps 3 times. # Nathan the Horse And Misty the Mouse shows the number 3. # Jane The Monkey and Thrillin The Hen counts 3 penguins. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) # Lizzy The Tiger, Easter The Rabbit, Misty The Mouse, Violet The Mouse And Nathan The Horse races cars. # Sudsy The Dog And Betsy The Cow And blows a whistle, Lizzy The Tiger And Easter The Rabbit rides the train. # Lizzy The Tiger, Sudsy the Dog, Betsy The Cow, Sugar The Cat, Thrillin The Hen And Nathan The Horse laughs, Roger The Rooster And Gumbo The Duck wears black spots. # 4 Apples # Music Video: 4 # 4 Walker # 4 Frogs # Nathan The Horse And Easter The Rabbit shows the number 4. # Bumblebees And Ladybugs Dancing Toy. # Isaac The Lion, Jane The Monkey and Wanda the Clownfish Counts 4 Raccoons. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) # Lizzy the Tiger and Knee Deep the Frog rides the train. (Again) # 5 Dogs wears a hula hoop. # 5 Apples # Music Video: 5 # 5 Walker # Thrillin The Hen And Roger The Rooster rings 5 bells. # The boy counts 5 fingers. # Nathan the Horse And Betsy the Cow counts them. # Lizzy The Tiger And Betsy The Cow counts 5 blocks, Nathan The Horse And Thrillin The Hen knocks the blocks over. # Nathan the Horse And Thrillin the Hen shows the number 5. # Vincent Van Goat, Bard The Dragon, Jane The Monkey, Betsy The Cow, Oinky The Pig, Nathan The Horse And Knee Deep The Frog counts 5 balls. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) # Lizzy the Tiger and Knee Deep the Frog shows the numbers 1 2 3 4 and 5,Nathan The Horse And Thrillin The Hen blows the whistle. # Finale # Nathan the Horse And Thrillin the Hen shows the numbers that they all messed up, Betsy The Cow And Violet The Mouse fixes the numbers. # Credits Category:Videos Category:2004 Category:2003 Category:2009 Category:Movies Category:13 Category:2007 Category:7 Category:2008